Corridan Thorn
Corridan Thorn (65 BBY-27 BBY) was a male mandalorian who fought against the Mandalorian Splinter Group: Death Watch during the battle of Korda 6 and Galidraan. He was knowned for trouble making with the Empire and the Separatists which caused him to be the most wanted criminal to the Empire and the Separatists. Early Years Corridan was born to two farmers on Felucia in the Nysillim Farm: Artus Thorn and Russan Thorn. One year later his brother Jaws was born. He, Jaws and their mother would go farming each day and his father would go hunting the wildlife and take their meat to eat. Five years later something terrible happened. Pirates lead by Yorn Nuro have came to their farm to stell their crops and make a small base wich was Corridan's house. In the process Corridan's parents died but Corridan and Jaws manged to run away. When they were running some one came. The person was named Jaster Mereel. Jaster was impressed about two kids running away from vicious pirates. Escape from the pirates (58 BBY) Jaster is going to train Corridan and Jaws but before he does that they need to leave Felucia. Corridan, Jaws and Jaster made a plan to get off Felucia it was to steel Yorn Nuro's ship he stole from Death Watch. Corridan, Jaws and Jaster snuck in to the Yorn Nuro's commpound, stole Yorn Nuro's ship while the pirate gang was celebrating their new base. The three flew into the air with the ship. Corridan started to pilot the ship but Yorn Nuro saw him. He got his pirates to fire Rockets at their ship but they missed and when it was to late for Nuro they letf Felucia and went into hyperspace. Jaster: Done well vode. Corridan, Jaws: K'oyaci! Battle of Korda 6 (52 BBY) When Corridan had his training from Jaster he went to Korda 6 in 52 BBY to help the Korda Defence force with the mandalorians. Corridan was assinged to Jango's Grunts. Corridan and Jango were the first ones to wittness the Death Watch's return. Later Corridan found Montross abandoning Jaster while Tor Vizsla Shot him dead. Jango, Corridan and all the other mandalorians went away after this. Galidraan (34 BBY) In 34 BBY the Mandalorians went to Galidraan to do a bounty. That was one of the other encounters with Death Watch. When Jango told the mandalorians about Death Watch the mandalorian prepared to defend themselves. Tor Vizsla told the Governor to get the jedi to attack the mandalroians. That is what happened. The Mandalorians fought tell there was very little mandalorians left. Then Jango ,Corridan and a little amount of Mandalorians escaped. Corridan and Jaws decided to go home to Felucia. There Corridan and Jaws decided to train for lots of bounties. Discovering his long lost cousin (25 BBY) Corridan and Jaws were hunting a Death Watch Killer on Tatooine. On his way to find that Death Watch scum he found a Mandalorian lying in the sand. The Mandalorian seemed to be knocked out. Corridan took of the mandalorian's helmet. He found some simillarities. So Corridan woke him up. Jaws, Corridan and Griff started talking. Corridan started by asking what was the Mandalorian's name. He said his name Griff Thor. And Griff's father was Corridan's Father Artus's brother. So they were cousins. They all teamed up to take down the Death Watch Killer. Then they took their proof to their employer and got their pay. Category:Mandalorian Category:Mercenary Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Trooper Category:Male